figversefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:SavageWolf/Arc2
(This is a talk page archive, please use User Talk:SavageWolf) State? Hey Savagewolf. Can you please explain the states to me? At first I thought they were ratings, but I've seen a high-quality page with mediiocre rating, so... uh... what are they? Eleanor Rigby 14:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :They are ratings... the Template:Page should explain it. Though as the pages get updated the state might not be changed, if you see a page like that could you update the state please?... - SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 15:21, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Is there a way to see all the pages that don't have al of the page information filled out? Eleanor Rigby 16:22, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Not specifically, but there are 47 pages that don't have - SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 16:29, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you gave me the list, I could go through and add it, if you'd like. Eleanor Rigby 16:41, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't have a list, I just know that there are 47 of them (from the what links here thing). - SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 17:08, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, sorry. Well, I'm fairly sure there are now only 46, as I was updating the Mardek Chapter 3 page and noticed it didn't have one. Text templates Right, how do I do that? (Unsigned comment by Crescendospectredragon) :What do you meen "Text Templates"? SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 15:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello :D. ehm...how do i change the NAME of an article???...i wrote Yalortism instead of YALORTism.... Thanks. The other guy 14:59, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :You can use that "Move" button. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 15:02, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::You already did it....so yes...thanks again :D :::Why can't me rename my page for the hell of it? What makes you specifically aware about that edit? If you think that is confusing, then I don't think anyone should go to my page for no reason, and if there is one, one can easily find it despite the rename. What else? Looneykcall ::::It causes errors... - SavageWolf ( Talk | ) 17:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) IP Block Bug? For some reason, I couldn't edit any pages a few hours ago. When I tried to edit something, this is what I got: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: Your IP address has been automatically blocked because it was used by another user, who was blocked by SavageWolf. The reason given is this: :Autoblocked because your IP address has been recently used by "Iditers". The reason given for Iditers's block is: "Removing content from pages" :* Start of block: 16:49, 2 August 2009 :* Expiry of block: 21:35, 2 August 2009 :* Intended blockee: 65.29.174.15 You may contact SavageWolf or one of the other administrators to discuss the block. Note that you may not use the "e-mail this user" feature unless you have a valid e-mail address registered in your user preferences and you have not been blocked from using it. Your current IP address is 65.29.174.15, and the block ID is #110. Please include all above details in any queries you make. You can view and copy the source of this page: This also happened yesterday, when it said that my IP address was recently used by "Alberto1". I don't know why this is happening, and I think it will happen again, so could you please look into this? Thanks. -Dragonshark 21:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I've unblocked them, do you have any firewall or ip masking program, or do you live in Romania? (Sorry for the late response - I was asleep) SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 07:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Uh, I live in the USA, and I don't know if I have those programs (not very literate on computers). However, I think that administrators can add users to an "IP block exempt group," making them exempt from IP blocks, autoblocks, etc., but not explicit user blocks. That should fix the problem. For more info about it go here. Dragonshark 12:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think that's for Mediawiki, I don't see anything like that in my "special pages" thing. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 12:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I did some more checking for firewall and IP masking programs. Windows Firewall on my computer is turned on, and I'm viewing this site with Firefox, but I don't know if my IP is masked. How can I find out? EDIT: I will be out of town for a few hours.Dragonshark 12:44, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You have to install a special program to mask your IP, if you haven't deliberately installed one you shouldn't have one. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 12:47, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Just to say Sorry about that, Pseudolonewolf and Firequill are true monarchs of this Wiki and I wasn't knowing that. I just want to get along with users of this wiki, I don't want to fight you; I want to be an admin like you! Let's leave the volume down and get busy, alright? I want to get along with you and Pseudolonewolf. In fact, I'm his friend on Kongregate because I love his Mardek series and maybe you should find my profile on Kongregate and maybe we get to know each other! Let's get along with each other and work together! Let's keep on working! :You should end your edits with ~~~~. And I don't think we need more Admins. Thanks for clearing that up though. SavageWolf (Administrator) ( Talk | ) 15:03, 2 August 2009 (UTC)